1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tissue culture flask for tissue culture, from which a cultured tissue can be recovered by a rod-like recovering means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tissue culture flasks are used to culture cells, tissues, organs and so on in vitro. Tissue culture flasks which can be stacked and which are of as small a size as possible are required for convenience in maintenance. A conventional small-sized culture flask is shown in FIGS. 1 to 3.
As shown in FIGS. 1 to 3, conventional tissue culture flask 10 consists of container main body 2 and neck 3. Main body 2 is a box having flat bottom surface 21 and a substantially rectangular-parallelepiped interior. Front side surface 22 of main body 2 consists of inclined lower surface 221 contiguous with surface 21, oblique side surfaces 222 and 223 contiguous with right-side surface 23 and left-side surface 24, respectively, and major surface 224 contiguous with surfaces 221, 222 and 223 and located at the front-most portion of main body 2. Neck 3 having container port 35 is integrally formed with surface 224 of surface 22 of main body 2 and extends obliquely upward with respect to surface 21.
In conventional flask 10, a distal end of pipette P or a scraper cannot reach the inner edge of surface 21 at a side of port 35 (see FIG. 2). Therefore, not all the cells attached to surface 21 in the inner surface of flask 10 can be recovered from port 35. That is, cells in some area (hatched portion in FIG. 2) cannot be removed, resulting in inconvenience.